Would-Be Knight In Shining Armor
by Do-Op
Summary: Ginny’s thought’s during and directly after the first task. She thinks of Harry as her * say it with me * Would-be knight in shining armor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is very likely that I never will. I am just a devoted fan, who happens to have a knack for writing- or so I've been told- and an internet connection. All characters belong to JKR, and so does the setting.  
  
Story Title: Would-Be Knight in Shining Armor  
  
Author: The Girl Who Loved  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Ginny's thought's during and directly after the first task. She thinks of Harry as her * say it with me * Would-be knight in shining armor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley's breath caught in her throat as the dragon let out another burst of flame. Beside her, Hermoine gasped, and she heard her brother Ron be sick all over his shoes again. Luckily, Harry missed the fiery breath and swerved again. He seemed to be bobbing on thin air, going up high, and then coming so close to the dragon's head that she was sure he would fall off and land in the dragon's open mouth. But he didn't, as a part of her- a very large part, mind you- had always known he would.  
  
Ginny heard Hermoine again; she had just seen Ron's shoes, and- as always- whipped out a handy spell to clean them. Ginny didn't pay any attention though, because she was watching Harry. He had just swept down and- yes- YES! He got the golden egg!  
  
She heard herself, far away, screaming with the rest of the fans, but she really felt as if she was watching this on a television- something her father had rambled on about ever since she could remember. Harry settled down on the grass of the Quidditch field, and at least a dozen grown wizards- her brother Charlie among them- ran out onto the field to restrain the dragon. Norwegian Ridgeback, Ginny reminded herself as she finally breathed.  
  
"That was probably the fastest yet!" Fred yelled out from behind her.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe he used his broom," George agreed. "Even Cedric didn't try that!"  
  
"Or Krum!" Ron murmured, pale as a white sheet. Hermoine pulled him away, calling,  
  
"Come on! We've got to see Harry!" Ginny kept her eyes on them as they disappeared into the hospital tent, going behind the judge's table to get there. Ludo Bagman was practically beaming, Madame Maxime was grudgingly acknowledging Harry's win, and Professor Karakoff had a scowl on his face worse than the one Professor Snape wore on his worst days.  
  
Ginny quietly managed to slip away from the stands, and left the area where the noise was the loudest. A delighted shiver ran up her spine. Even though she knew that the entire school had seen what she had, she felt as if the entire show had been put on just for her. She allowed the giddy feeling to overtake her for a moment before returning to reality.  
  
If Harry Potter ever noticed her, it would be something to gasp over. If Harry ever noticed her for more than just his best friends little sister, it would be a Grade A miracle. Ginny supposed he took her attraction to him as just another girl who had heard of "The Boy Who Lived" and fallen deeply in love with him- if he only knew how many girls that actually was- not as anything worth giving a second glance. But she wasn't one of those girls. She had fallen in love with the boy, not the fame. She would still be here, fantasizing about him even if he hadn't been the one who finally got rid of You-Know-Who. Of course- if he wasn't- he might have noticed her. He might have actually paid attention when she spoke, and- dare she think it- he might have liked her too.  
  
She heard the people coming before she saw them, and hurried back to the medical tent, trying to find her brother.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, as she struggled through the crowd. She finally saw him exiting the medical tent, and hurrying to catch up with the rest of the students. "Ron! Is he ok? He didn't get hit by the dragon, did he?" She knew that he was fine, but she felt anxiety grip her suddenly, and she had no control over it.  
  
"He's fine, but Bagman's got them all holed up in there, something about the second task." Ron shrugged; Ginny noticed that he had regained a little coloring in his face.  
  
"You made up didn't you?" She asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank goodness! It was a stupid fight, anyway." She chided as they began the trek up to the school.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
As they walked, Ginny pictured Harry's pace as he grabbed the egg. She remembered it with crystal clarity; it was the face of an exuberant young man, a friend, and a hero. It was the face of her Would Be Knight in shining armor. 


End file.
